A Better Nevermore
by cantthinkofabetterpenname
Summary: This is my version of Nevermore. The flock and Fangs Gang are taken captive at the new and improved school. As real as everything seems, something is slightly off that wont go unnoticed. Are they really facing old enamies, and who will Max save the world from this time. In there bigest threat yet, maybe not everyone will make it out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N)I started and finished Never More the day it came out and I have never been more disappointed in my life. The entire book was just wrong. I thought I could write a better book than that (even though I don't own Maximum Ride), and then came this fanfiction! It starts off in Max's POV. Hope it's good… read away…**

I think all of my toes have fallen off. And all of my fingers. And possibly my nose. I crossed my eyes inward at an awkward angle. Nope still there. I'd check my fingers and toes but that would require getting out of my -just slightly warmer than the rest of the room blankets.

And why you ask was the great Maximum Ride stuck here burrowing under shedding blankets in a falling apart log cabin, in the bitter Vermont winter. Easy, because my mom couldn't find a nice beach in California for us to hide in. Not that I have great experiences in beaches but it would sure beat this.

In some random woods in Vermont, our "shelter" is hidden by the thick forest of trees. You could call it a cabin but that would be over exaggerating it. It has four intsy bitsey rooms for me and my flock. A kitchen, more like an empty room with a table and a stove. A bathroom that nobody wants to use because there isn't any warm water. And two bed rooms for five bird kids with cabin fever. Yes, we were in hell. The only break we get is when mom comes and visits every Thursday with clean clothes and food. Not to mention some time with my sister, who was found 2 days after the whole doomsday group fiasco, confused and alone in some coffee shop nearby. I loved spending some much time with her and I'm not the only one *cough* Iggy *cough cough*

For those starting the series now, what they hell are you thinking there's like seven other books for you to read first! So if you're going to ignore me and keep reading there are a couple of things you need to know. My name is Maximum ride, but I'm usually called Max. Only my arch enemies call me Maximum. People have arch enemies right? Anyway, I'm fifteen years old. I'm just like any fifteen year old girl except I have wings, hiding from killers, can murder a man with a single punch and do not have a Facebook account. Well I guess I'm not like a teenage girl at all huh? Minus all the boy troubles.

Sleeping in the bed next to me is Nudge. Nudge is completely gorgeous despite being twelve years old. If it wasn't for the large brown wings on her back she'd easily become a model due to her keen fashion sense. He wings aren't her only abnormal glitch. She can move metal with her mind. It really helps when doors are locked. And to top that this twelve year old can hack into computers with lightning speed.

In the next room slept the boys. Dylan, Iggy, and Gazzy. Dylan has picture perfect blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Plainly, he's abolsolutly gorgeous. He's my other half, my one true love, my soul mate. Okay so not really. Not in my mind anyway. He was created to be the perfect mate for me, cloned from an original Dylan who died in a car crash. Being the rebellious teen I am, of course I was outraged when I first heard, and the fact that I had a boyfriend. But now that I've gotten to know Dylan, he's a sweet guy not the desperate creep I used to think he was. I think I'm going to give him a chance. Maybe it was the time or the stress or our kiss, but I keep catching myself looking at Dylan... differently.

Iggy has shaggy strawberry blond hair and cloudy blue eyes. He's a blind pyro. I know what you're thinking, it does seem pretty unusual. But Iggy is really great with bombs. More familiar with them then I'd want him to be. And he's a pro at blindness. He lost his vision when he was a child at the school when some dumbass scientist decided to give him night vision. As if hawk vision wasn't good enough. Despite being blind he can feel colors which are more helpful then you think.

And then there nine year old Gazzy, his partner in crime. Sadly, Gazzy is short for the Gasman... yeah. You can imagine how proud I am. Like Iggy he's great with bombs. He has blonde hair and blue eyes just like his sister An-

I cringed. I tried so hard not to think about her all week. Angel my poor baby and all we have left is a burnt up sneaker. No think about something else, like how cold I am. Wow, I'm stupid, back to being a Popsicle. I couldn't be too distracted to be cold for three minutes.

I decided to crawl out of bed, my decision based on my boredom. Nudge was still sound asleep, that lucky dog. I threw on an extra shirt and socks and put on mittens. I threw my blankets on top of Nudge and tucked her in. I walked into the kitchen where Iggy and Dylan were pouring some steaming hot chocolate into a cup.

"Morning guys," I greeted cheerfully in hope of getting some hot cocoa.

"Morning max," Dylan answered embracing me in a hug, pressing hos warm mug into my back. For a second I stiffened but I gently eased into the hug resting head against his firm shoulder. I admit I was a bit disappointed when he let go.

"Want some? I made enough for everybody," Iggy said, blowing lightly a bit too far above his cup.

"You say that like it's a question," I joked, "Let me just go check to see if Gazzy is awake."

And five minutes later we were all seated around the table savoring our chocolate deliciousness and the happiest we've been in a long long time.

**A/N) So I will try to post the next chapter next week. I have two more chapters finished and another half of one done. I don't want to put them all up now, forget about writing and one month later putting another chapter up so… week by week… I hope. Let me know what you think and what pairings you want to see, and whose point of view you want written. Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Wow, I almost forgot it was Saturday. And I've been looking forward to posting this chapter all week. Shout outs!**

**Sarah: Thanks, I tried to put a little Dax in the chapter.**

**Iggsplosives: Thanks for the advice…**

"Campfire song!" Shrieked Star, her blonde head bouncing while almost flinging her half roasted weenie off her stick into a blazing fire. Her best friend Kate- a pretty Asian girl who's as strong as an ox- was nodding behind her. As excited as the both of them were the rest of us looked back at each other with expressions of disbelief.

Maya's colorfully dyed hair bordered her relaxed brown eyes and smug grin," I want to see Fang sing some old country tunes." She flipped her head back with cute laugher as if imagining the ridiculous scene.

"Right," I said drawing out the "I" for a sarcastic effect. I directed my focus back to my laptop. Thankfully we were on a camp site so I had Wi-Fi. Have I ever mentioned how much I love Wi-Fi?

Maya got up and moved next to me. Strands of blue and green hair brushed against my shoulder. Her face leaned in close and my cheek brushed against her cold ear. I can't deny the fact that I wanted so badly to put my arm around her. Her light and airy face shifted as she read what I was looking at. "Two kids went missing in Phoenix, Arizona?"

I nodded grimly, "the school is at it again." And before anyone had time to think, a deep voice sounded.

"You got that right." Jumping down from some of the tallest trees were great big erasers carrying guns in their meaty hand. I wonder why they brought them back. A white van pulled up close by. With the old flock we would have noticed them a mile away but why couldn't we hear or see them now?

We all stood in silence trying to determine whether fight or flight. Fight? No, we were a couple of good fighters but nothing against so many erasers with guns. Flight? Only two of have wings to escape. Star could run away too but where would that leave ratchet Kate and Holden. So basically we were out of options.

A thin women with white blonde hair stepped out of the van. She was wearing a highly professional looking outfit and her face gave the expression that she just tasted something sour.

"Which of you freaks is experiment 009," she spat evilly. Okay so maybe it wasn't that bad but being with the school everything seems worse.

When no one answered she groaned," The one called Fang." I have a little wave to her and yet she barely acknowledged me.

"I need to talk to you in the van."

Maya stepped forward putting one hand on her hip and the other on my shoulder. It occurred to me later the look of total back sass about to come, "If you think Fang is going anywhere with you sickos well then-"

"Maya, stop, we can't take 'em," I whispered. I pushed her hand off of me and walked to the van and did not look back. The only thought in my head was how dead are we?

Inside the van, the lady wasn't much warmer. "I have a proposition for you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, before we start talking business shouldn't I get to know your name?"

"Doctor Verdano. Now I'd like-"

"Nice to meet you Doctor Verdano my names Fang."

All of a sudden her eyes flashed and she shot forward grabbing a clump of my hair in her pale fist. What a great time I picked to start growing out hair out again," listen kid, let me talk and give me an answer or I could just give my friends outside the order to shoot down your little gang of freaks right now, clear?" She paused a few seconds and whispered "good," as she let go.

"And why the hell would we do that?" I said extremely confused.

She smiled, not like a normal not crazy person smile. It was more like the creepy twisted smile the Grinch does. "So these people will be safe." She slid a blurred picture across the metal table we were sitting at. It didn't matter that it was blurry, id recognize my family anywhere.

"Fine."

"You have a chocolate mustache, Max," Dylan commented, flipping his blonde hair to the side.

"Speak for yourself," I answered pointing at his and arching my eyebrows.

"Let's get rid of both our mustaches." Followed by some kissing noises

"Gazzy!" We all shrieked.

Pink and orange nails cover Nudge's face as she mumbled to herself," oh god he's mimicking again." Her mass was flipped over on the table almost in her drink.

Meanwhile Iggy was high-fiveing the little rascals across the table. "Best one yet!" It was the first time in so long everyone was so entirely happy. It broke my heart to break it up.

"Yes the best and the last, isn't that right Gazzy," I scolded. The strangeness of the situation rolled over me. We were having this same conversation back at the E house. It seemed so long ago, and we seemed so young and naïve back then. Maybe it's a sign. That it's the start and the end of all our trouble? But would I want my life like this every day? I'm mot sure about anything...

Then in a perfect imitation of my voice Gazzy called out," oh Dylan lets go hide in the closet from the rest of the flock and make out!"

I put on a smile. The biggest brightest nicest smile I have ever done and stared straight at him and laughed," oh you better run."

Gazzy looked like a deer caught in headlights. He jumped up so fast he almost knocked over the table. Bolting into the bedroom so fast before I could even stand up he screamed bloody murder.

"Gazzy?" I must have run even faster than he did because of motherly adrenaline. Whatever it was it was not taking Gazzy. I would not loose anyone else. Not again.

I was face to face with an eraser pointing a gun right to the center of Gazzy forehead. Standing behind him I was almost glad to not be able to see the look of terror on his face. I could see his muscles so tensed he was probably getting cramps and I don't think he was breathing. I'm not sure I was breathing myself.

And the erasers? They're back again? But what was the catch this time? I couldn't think about this now. I had other problems.

"What. What do you want? How did you find us?" I asked trying not to sound panicky.

"Maaaaaaaaax, there everywhere!" Hollered Iggy from the kitchen, "Why didn't we hear them coming?" We were completely trapped and we had to run- or fly. If only I could get Gazzy away from the gun. I could only think of one thing: please let him hit me instead.

I closed my eyes and dove forward knocking Gazzy to the floor, shielding him with my body. The sound of gun shots blasted in my ears and I felt one skim my cheek but it did not break skin.

I jumped off of him and tackled the eraser. Kind of. I jumped at him but he dove out of the way and my chest slammed into the floor. He tried stepping on the back of my neck but I flipped over grabbed his large ankle and brought him down next to me. Gazzy jumped up and landed on the eraser with his elbow into its gut.

We all stood up as quickly and cautiously as they could. He took a swipe at Gazzy and left a line of red across his cheek. Nobody does that to my family and gets away with it. I gave a hard kick to the side of his head and he fell like a rock.

"Let's go help the others," I suggested but as we ran around the corner a sweet smelling rag was held to my mouth. I had seconds before everything went black.

**A/N) Hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know what pairings you want to see.**

**~CTOABPN**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) Okay I'm sorry I couldn't update last week. I was pretty busy being excited for the start of season 7 of Doctor Who! I don't own Maximum Ride. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flames will be used to make smores!**

I could feel being awake but my eyes still hadn't adjusted to the dark light of my prison. This must be how Iggy feels all the time. The sickening sell of metal and medication filled my lungs and bile rose in my dry throat. My fingers traced the edge of the metal dog cage. I stuck my arm through. Yes! My arm still fits.

"Is everyone okay, any one awake?" I call. Blurred shapes and dark colors soon molded into about ten dog crates and lab tables. Why were there so many cages?

My eyes wandered looking at the occupants of every prison. Nudge, Dylan, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang... Wait fang is here too? "Fang?" He gave a solemn nod, his face barely visible in the far corner of his cage.

"Max, there's something you should know." He said. No," hello max how have you been". Instead he said, "Don't freak out."

I tried to keep a cool, calm expression and I braced myself for the worst. Doing a quick check, it seemed everyone looked okay. No series injuries a few bruises and small scratches as far as I could see.

Before Fang could say one more word (and that's probably all he would say) I heard a different voice.

"Max?" A small whisper came out of the darkness. A small familiar whisper. One that I've been dying to hear.

"Angel!" I called out into the darkness and I saw her cage, the farthest one away. I wiggled my cage and rolled it and did whatever it took to get closer. And so did she and finally were inches away from each other. I gave her a hug through the bars of the cage. Tears rolled down her dirt covered cheeks and I admit, my eyes did water. Don't go thinking anything big, it was just a bit.

"Oh Angel, we thought you were dead!" I said," please, please don't ever leave me again. I'm so so so so sorry let this happen to you. What did they do to you! They'll pay for this. I will never forgive myself." I babbled on uncharacteristically but by this point I didn't really care. I had my baby back.

"Max your embarrassing me," Fang groaned sarcastically. His smug grin was rare and usually hidden. He must have been pretty happy to give in half a smile.

Soon both flocks were all gathered working on an escape plan. Sadly, none of us were really serious. "But what if they start flooding the place with cream soda?" Iggy gasped pretending to act all scared. His cloudy eyes popped out of his head and his hands went to his lips with a gasp.

Star twirled her once clean and golden hair around her pointer finger," it's simple; ask the friendly beavers to chew holes through the floor to drain out the soda."

"But what about all the wackjob scientist with banana guns?" Iggy asked giving star a bright and flirty smile.

"What are banana guns?"

"There just like regular guns except instead of firing bullets they fire bits of bananas," explained Iggy, adding "obviously." A few seconds later

Stars plush bottom lip pouted," that can't hurt too much."

"Not really, the problem is when they release the starving ninja monkeys." Iggy explained once again.

"Noooooooo not ninja monkeys!" She yelled.

"Noooooooooo," they both shouted in unison. I wonder why the scientists haven't come in a shut us up yet. Or done any tests for that matter.

"Guys we have to be serious. We need to find a way out and what those sickos are up to this time," I interrupted.

As if right on cue my favorite evil scientist walks through the door into our prison.

"Welcome back Maximum," Jeb greeted coldly

I turned around to the flocks, "Great I've been welcomed into hell by the devil himself." I got a snicker from Nudge and a cold glared from Jeb. Id clap for myself if I had the time.

"Grow up Maximum," he said," I only want to help you." I snorted and rolled my eyes. It's just like a normal father daughter fight except not really... at all actually.

He came over and noisily unlocked my cage," come with me. And don't bother trying to escape. This room is surrounded."

**A/N) Yeah, short chapter I no. Review if you like the pairing I tried to hint… majorly. If you don't, let me know a pairing that you do like. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) Okay this chapter is for not updating one Saturday and it was either this or math homework… I do not own Maximum Ride.**

The room was noticeably warmer than the rest of the facility. Though the temperature was nice, it did not affect the room's neglectful and miserable feel. "Why the baby cribs?" I asked with a tone that suggested I didn't care.

He smiled a creepy mad scientist smile," it is the beginning of a new and beautiful world Maximum. One that you built, without even realizing it." He gestured me to peek inside the cribs and i feared to be right about what was in them.

I settled my hand on the closest crib. I curled my fingers around the bar, my knuckles turning as white as the crib I was strangling. Inside was a newborn baby lying there looking up at me with innocent brown eyes. She was wearing a white diaper and pink paper bracelet. Her back held little light brown wings squished underneath her. Only little tuffs of new feathers stuck out. It must be very uncomfortable but I guess it had to be done.

Up above her hung a metal clip board with a bunch of numbers and words I didn't understand. I never had a real education, sue me okay!

Jeb cleared his throat;" if you turn to the next page it should make more sense." He stared at me waiting for my reaction.

I decided that I have had enough of Jeb. I crossed my arms and smirked," maybe I don't want to."

"Maximum please, you're better than this."

"Says you."

"Maximum..."

"Fine."

I lifted the Rosetta stone up to fine a much simpler sheet. I pretended to read to make Jeb happy so it would be more fun to piss him off, "I still don't understand."

Usually Jeb is pretty calm and patient around me but today something was really putting him over the edge. I was really tempted to say,"Hey Jeb what crawled up your butt?"

"These children are test-tube babies made by combining some of the DNA from some of the older members of your flock. For instance, this little girl is made from the DNA of you and Dylan. She and her- brothers and sisters let's call them- are some of the more dependable prototypes."

My jaw dropped to the floor and I wouldn't have noticed if something had crawled inside. I turned back to the cage to see my... daughter. I flipped over the paper again and there in bold clearly written was Max × Dylan. Somebody call MTV they can make a new show called fifteen and test tube mother.

I looked down the line. There were so many cribs each holding a new life but brought to this earth the wrong way. "Why so many?" I questioned.

"We are building a new race Maximum. We need a lot. I'm sorry, I've said too much."

I walked down the aisles of cribs stopping to look at each child and guessing whose was whose. Just a little game to lift the mood.

Nudge × Fang? I lifted the sheet. Half right it was Nudge and Holden. It pained me too see that twelve year old Nudge almost has a child in a way.

The list was getting too long

Me × Iggy

Star × Fang

Nudge × Ratchet

Me × Fang

And on and on and on.

I came to a crib near the end with a baby boy in it. He was still like he was asleep but his eyes were wide open. I didn't know whose DNA he was only that he needed help. His little lips started turning blue. He wasn't taking even breaths. His frail fingers turned shades of purple before my eyes.

"N-n-no. Jeb please, please help. I'm sorry. Jeb please." I turned back to him with a lump in my through. I've seen this happen to so many experiments before, but none this young. Or perhaps family, in a way.

"Jeb, please do something. Please," I whispered. Jeb stood there like a statue, like it didn't phase him, like this happened before.

Slowly the breaths faded away into nothing. That cruel monster let this poor child die. He did nothing. He didn't even blink an eye. Children dyeing should never be normality.

Bracing myself I lifted my hand to the clipboard, but I stopped and looked at Jeb," is that what you mean when you said more dependable proto types. That he was a less dependable proto type! He was a child, a baby!"

His eyes lit up and he lunged at me. I realized that this was my last chance. I ripped the front paper down as a sharp point injected into the back of my thigh. Just before the world went black I was able to make out one thing.

**A/N) I hope you liked it, I know it was really short and the paragraphing was weird but im too lazy to fix it please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Yeah… I don't really remember writing this chapter but editing it quickly I can tell it's really bad so I apologize in advance. I don't own maximum ride.**

I keep waking up this way. Face down in a metal dog crate. Not as fun as you would think. A puddle of drool lay near my lips. Opps.

"Nice swimming pool," Fang commented. He was leaning back in his cage. Everyone else was fast asleep and he seemed to be on watch.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood," I growled. I mushed my fingers through my hair, forcing out knots.

"Be careful, something might just out of that nest and bite you."

"Yes and you look ever so dashing at the moment."

"What did Jeb do?" He finally asked.

Awkward silence hung in the air. This is a pretty long conversation and we're having and we haven't physically fought yet. I suppose being in cages helps but still. And then i spilled the beans. Everything up until I found out whose baby he was.

As if he was angel and could read minds he asked, "whose was it?"

Instantly I said," I'm tired, going back to bed." I looked away and rested my head on the bars of my miniature cell.

"Max."

"Yes, Fang?"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Because..."

"Because he was ours!" I yelled. I turned away from him and the rest of my family. I really wanted to get along with Fang and forgive him. I just don't know if I can. That week after he left was pure hell for me and I don't if I and handle it again. And maybe our baby dyeing was a sign. Showing that our relationship would never last. But i would never be able to forget being with him, together.

He didn't say anything about our baby. God that's weird, our baby. But was he happy? Not happy that someone died but happy because he never wanted to share anything with me? Or angry because I let him die. No he just kept it to himself as always leaving me a mess of myself I have to clean up. No support no feelings no nothing.

After maybe ten minutes I turned back around and sitting in his cage was fang staring at me blankly. His piercing eyes gave nothing away and I noticed his hair hung down below his shoulders once again.

"What?" I hissed painfully silently begging for no response.

"You okay?" He asked inching his crate closer to mine so our conversation will be easier. He laced his fingers threw his dark hair and regained his focus on me. Great.

I shrugged and looked off into the distance, "I'm never okay anymore."

"And when did Anymore start" fang asked only half serious.

"When do you think," I growled folding my arms. It took him a moment to realize it was when he left during Akila and Total's wedding.

He sighed and shook his head," Max, we've been through this."

"Yes I no it was a mistake. You thought you were doing the best for me and the flock but get real, Fang. The person I trust most decided to pack up and leave me by myself in this horrible world. How can I trust anyone else now?"

"By not losing trust in me," fang whispered as he held my hand through the cage. Our faces inched closed and the only thing in the way was the bars. Doing our best to ignore them, our lips pressed together like in a crappy romance chick flick. It was like our relationship never ended. Once again it was max and fang ready to save the world.

**A/N) Hey, I warned you It was horrible, flame away for smores!**


End file.
